The overall objective of the project entitled "Host Defense Against Candida albicans" is to increase knowledge about host factors critical for defense against systemic disease from C. albicans and other fungi. The role of cell-mediated immunity in resistance to fungal disease is essential. Therefore, emphasis during the coming year will be on the effect of fractions from Candida albicans on the function of lymphocytes. The interaction of lymphocytes and lymphocyte factors on the function of neutrophils will be part of this study. Studies will continue on the possible inhibitory effect of antifungal drugs such as amphotericin B on neutrophil and monocyte function. The interaction of Candida albicans and neutrophils and monocytes will be studied by utilizing the techniques of "under agarose" chemotaxis and chemiluminescence. There will be continued search for abnormalities of function of serum factors or phagocytes in patients with recurrent fungal disease and efforts to develop improved methods of diagnosis will continue.